This invention relates to brassieres, and particularly to suspension brassieres.
Brassieres of the type of this invention, known as suspension brassieres, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,213,462, 3,033,206 and 3,164,155. In such brassieres, there is a breast supporting contour achieved by an inner panel section that is suspended and by an outer cup section that provides a shaping action. While such suspension brassieres have been effective, it is found that the two sections require special coordinated construction.